henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Betrayed/@comment-40012267-20190702222950
Did PuffBalls United write most of this s**t? )(window,document.documentElement,'async-hide','dataLayer',4000, |- | value="26"| |{'GTM-T4N5DQ6':true}); |- | value="27"| | |- | value="45"| | |- | value="46"| | |- | value="82"| | |- | value="83"| | |- | value="95"| | |- | value="245"| | |- | value="246"| | |- | value="247"| | |- | value="248"| | |- | value="249"| | |- | value="250"| | |- | value="251"| | |- | value="252"| | |- | value="253"| | |- | value="254"| | |- | value="255"| | |- | value="256"| | |- | value="257"| | |- | value="258"| | |- | value="259"| | |- | value="260"| | |- | value="261"| | |- | value="262"| | |- | value="263"| | |- | value="264"| | |- | value="265"| | |- | value="266"| | |- | value="267"| | |- | value="268"| | |- | value="269"| | |- | value="291"| | |- | value="292"| | |- | value="293"| | |- | value="294"| | |- | value="295"| | |- | value="296"| | |- | value="297"| | |- | value="298"| | |- | value="299"| | |- | value="300"| | |- | value="301"| | CrazyGames |- | value="302"| | |- | value="303"| | |- | value="304"| | |- | value="305"| | |- | value="306"| | |- | value="307"| | |- | value="308"| | |- | value="309"| | |- | value="310"| |English |- | value="311"| | |- | value="312"| | |- | value="313"| | |- | value="314"| | |- | value="315"| |Español |- | value="316"| | |- | value="317"| | |- | value="318"| | |- | value="319"| | |- | value="320"| |Italiano |- | value="321"| | |- | value="322"| | |- | value="323"| | |- | value="324"| | |- | value="325"| |Nederlands |- | value="326"| | |- | value="327"| | |- | value="328"| | |- | value="329"| | |- | value="330"| |Bahasa Indonesia |- | value="331"| | |- | value="332"| | |- | value="333"| | |- | value="334"| | |- | value="335"| | |- | value="336"| | |- | value="337"| | |- | value="338"| | |- | value="339"| | |- | value="340"| | |- | value="341"| | |- | value="344"| | |- | value="345"| | |- | value="346"| | |- | value="347"| | |- | value="348"| |Home |- | value="349"| | |- | value="350"| | |- | value="351"| | |- | value="352"| |Best |- | value="353"| | |- | value="354"| | |- | value="355"| | |- | value="356"| |New |- | value="357"| | |- | value="358"| | |- | value="359"| | |- | value="360"| |action |- | value="361"| | |- | value="362"| | |- | value="363"| | |- | value="364"| |adventure |- | value="365"| | |- | value="366"| | |- | value="367"| | |- | value="368"| |arcade |- | value="369"| | |- | value="370"| | |- | value="371"| | |- | value="372"| |driving |- | value="373"| | |- | value="374"| | |- | value="375"| | |- | value="376"| |beauty |- | value="377"| | |- | value="378"| | |- | value="379"| | |- | value="380"| |puzzle |- | value="381"| | |- | value="382"| | |- | value="383"| | |- | value="384"| |shooting |- | value="385"| | |- | value="386"| | |- | value="387"| | |- | value="388"| |skill |- | value="389"| | |- | value="390"| | |- | value="391"| | |- | value="392"| |sports |- | value="393"| | |- | value="394"| | |- | value="395"| | |- | value="396"| |.io |- | value="397"| | |- | value="398"| | |- | value="399"| | |- | value="400"| |clicker |- | value="401"| | |- | value="402"| | |- | value="403"| | |- | value="404"| |tags |- | value="405"| | |- | value="406"| | |- | value="407"| | |- | value="408"| |minecraft |- | value="409"| | |- | value="410"| |car |- | value="411"| | |- | value="412"| |bike |- | value="413"| | |- | value="414"| |monster truck |- | value="415"| | |- | value="416"| |2 player |- | value="417"| | |- | value="418"| |multiplayer |- | value="419"| | |- | value="420"| |point and click |- | value="421"| | |- | value="422"| |3d |- | value="423"| | |- | value="424"| |drifting |- | value="425"| | |- | value="426"| |rally |- | value="427"| | |- | value="428"| |goalkeeper |- | value="429"| | |- | value="430"| |soccer |- | value="431"| | |- | value="432"| |parking |- | value="433"| | |- | value="434"| |tower defense |- | value="435"| | |- | value="436"| |zombie |- | value="437"| | |- | value="438"| |first person shooter |- | value="439"| | |- | value="440"| |physics |- | value="441"| | |- | value="442"| |mario |- | value="443"| | |- | value="444"| |police |- | value="445"| | |- | value="446"| | |- | value="447"| | |- | value="448"| | |- | value="449"| | |- | value="450"| | |- | value="451"| | |- | value="452"| | |- | value="453"| | |- | value="454"| | |- | value="455"| | |- | value="456"| | |- | value="457"| | |- | value="458"| | |- | value="459"| | |- | value="461"| | |- | value="462"| | |- | value="463"| | |- | value="464"| | |- | value="465"| | |- | value="466"| |Stealing The Diamond |- | value="467"| | |- | value="468"| | |- | value="469"| | |- | value="470"| | |- | value="471"| | |- | value="472"| | |- | value="474"| | |- | value="475"| | |- | value="476"| | |- | value="477"| | |- | value="478"| | |- | value="479"| |Breaking the Bank |- | value="480"| | |- | value="481"| | |- | value="482"| | |- | value="483"| | |- | value="484"| | |- | value="485"| | |- | value="487"| | |- | value="488"| | |- | value="489"| | |- | value="490"| | |- | value="491"| | |- | value="492"| |Infiltrating the Airship |- | value="493"| | |- | value="494"| | |- | value="495"| | |- | value="496"| | |- | value="497"| | |- | value="498"| | |- | value="500"| | |- | value="501"| | |- | value="502"| | |- | value="503"| | |- | value="504"| | |- | value="505"| |Escaping The Prison |- | value="506"| | |- | value="507"| | |- | value="508"| | |- | value="509"| | |- | value="510"| | |- | value="511"| | |- | value="513"| | |- | value="514"| | |- | value="515"| | |- | value="516"| | |- | value="517"| | |- | value="518"| |Crossing the Pit |- | value="519"| | |- | value="520"| | |- | value="521"| | |- | value="522"| | |- | value="523"| | |- | value="524"| | |- | value="526"| | |- | value="527"| | |- | value="528"| | |- | value="529"| | |- | value="530"| | |- | value="531"| |Bullet Force |- | value="532"| | |- | value="533"| | |- | value="534"| | |- | value="535"| | |- | value="536"| | |- | value="537"| | |- | value="539"| | |- | value="540"| | |- | value="541"| | |- | value="542"| | |- | value="543"| | |- | value="544"| |Basketball Stars |- | value="545"| | |- | value="546"| | |- | value="547"| | |- | value="548"| | |- | value="549"| | |- | value="550"| | |- | value="552"| | |- | value="553"| | |- | value="554"| | |- | value="555"| | |- | value="556"| | |- | value="557"| |Vex 4 |- | value="558"| | |- | value="559"| | |- | value="560"| | |- | value="561"| | |- | value="562"| | |- | value="563"| | |- | value="565"| | |- | value="566"| | |- | value="567"| | |- | value="568"| | |- | value="569"| | |- | value="570"| |Krunker.io |- | value="571"| | |- | value="572"| | |- | value="573"| | |- | value="574"| | |- | value="575"| | |- | value="576"| | |- | value="578"| | |- | value="579"| | |- | value="580"| | |- | value="581"| | |- | value="582"| | |- | value="583"| |Slither.io |- | value="584"| | |- | value="585"| | |- | value="586"| | |- | value="587"| | |- | value="588"| | |- | value="589"| | |- | value="591"| | |- | value="592"| | |- | value="593"| | |- | value="594"| | |- | value="595"| | |- | value="596"| |Madalin Stunt Cars 2 |- | value="597"| | |- | value="598"| | |- | value="599"| | |- | value="600"| | |- | value="601"| | |- | value="602"| | |- | value="604"| | |- | value="605"| | |- | value="606"| | |- | value="607"| | |- | value="608"| | |- | value="609"| |Riddle School 5 |- | value="610"| | |- | value="611"| | |- | value="612"| | |- | value="613"| | |- | value="614"| | |- | value="615"| | |- | value="617"| | |- | value="618"| | |- | value="619"| | |- | value="620"| | |- | value="621"| | |- | value="622"| |Riddle Transfer |- | value="623"| | |- | value="624"| | |- | value="625"| | |- | value="626"| | |- | value="627"| | |- | value="628"| | |- | value="630"| | |- | value="631"| | |- | value="632"| | |- | value="633"| | |- | value="634"| | |- | value="635"| |Riddle School 3 |- | value="636"| | |- | value="637"| | |- | value="638"| | |- | value="639"| | |- | value="640"| | |- | value="641"| | |- | value="643"| | |- | value="644"| | |- | value="645"| | |- | value="646"| | |- | value="647"| | |- | value="648"| |Riddle School |- | value="649"| | |- | value="650"| | |- | value="651"| | |- | value="652"| | |- | value="653"| | |- | value="654"| | |- | value="656"| | |- | value="657"| | |- | value="658"| | |- | value="659"| | |- | value="660"| | |- | value="661"| |House of Secrets 3D |- | value="662"| | |- | value="663"| | |- | value="664"| | |- | value="665"| | |- | value="666"| | |- | value="667"| | |- | value="669"| | |- | value="670"| | |- | value="671"| | |- | value="672"| | |- | value="673"| | |- | value="674"| |Riddle School 2 |- | value="675"| | |- | value="676"| | |- | value="677"| | |- | value="678"| | |- | value="679"| | |- | value="680"| | |- | value="682"| | |- | value="683"| | |- | value="684"| | |- | value="685"| | |- | value="686"| | |- | value="687"| |Shell Shockers |- | value="688"| | |- | value="689"| | |- | value="690"| | |- | value="691"| | |- | value="692"| | |- | value="693"| | |- | value="695"| | |- | value="696"| | |- | value="697"| | |- | value="698"| | |- | value="699"| | |- | value="700"| |Creepy Granny Scream: Scary Freddy |- | value="701"| | |- | value="702"| | |- | value="703"| | |- | value="704"| | |- | value="705"| | |- | value="706"| | |- | value="708"| | |- | value="709"| | |- | value="710"| | |- | value="711"| | |- | value="712"| | |- | value="713"| |Wheely 8 |- | value="714"| | |- | value="715"| | |- | value="716"| | |- | value="717"| | |- | value="718"| | |- | value="719"| | |- | value="720"| | |- | value="721"| | |- | value="722"| | |- | value="723"| | |- | value="724"| | |- | value="726"| | |- | value="727"| | |- | value="728"| | |- | value="729"| | |- | value="730"| | |- | value="731"| |Fleeing the Complex by |- | value="732"| |CrazyGames |- | value="733"| | |- | value="734"| | |- | value="735"| | |- | value="736"| | |- | value="737"| | |- | value="738"| | |- | value="739"| | |- | value="740"| | |- | value="741"| | |- | value="742"| | |- | value="743"| | |- | value="744"| |Let's play Fleeing the Complex » |- | value="745"| | |- | value="746"| | |- | value="747"| | |- | value="748"| | |- | value="749"| | |- | value="753"| | |- | value="754"| | |- | value="755"| | |- | value="756"| | |- | value="760"| | |- | value="761"| | |- | value="762"| | |- | value="763"| | Fleeing the Complex |- | value="764"| | |- | value="765"| | |- | value="766"| | |- | value="767"| | |- | value="768"| | |- | value="769"| | |- | value="770"| | |- | value="771"| | |- | value="772"| | |- | value="773"| | |- | value="774"| | |- | value="775"| | |- | value="776"| | |- | value="777"| | |- | value="778"| | |- | value="779"| | |- | value="780"| | |- | value="781"| | |- | value="782"| | |- | value="783"| |70,861 |- | value="784"| | |- | value="785"| | |- | value="786"| | |- | value="787"| | |- | value="788"| |3,217 |- | value="789"| | |- | value="790"| | |- | value="791"| | |- | value="792"| |share |- | value="793"| | |- | value="794"| | |- | value="795"| | |- | value="796"| |embed |- | value="797"| | |- | value="798"| | |- | value="799"| | |- | value="800"| | |- | value="801"| | |- | value="802"| |Share |- | value="803"| |Fleeing the Complex |- | value="804"| | |- | value="805"| | |- | value="806"| | |- | value="807"| | |- | value="808"| | |- | value="809"| | |- | value="810"| | |- | value="811"| |Copy |- | value="812"| | |- | value="813"| | |- | value="814"| | |- | value="815"| | |- | value="816"| | |- | value="817"| | |- | value="818"| | |- | value="819"| | |- | value="820"| | |- | value="821"| | |- | value="822"| | |- | value="823"| | Embed Fleeing the Complex* |- | value="824"| | |- | value="825"| | |- | value="826"| | |- | value="827"| | |- | value="828"| | |- | value="837"| | |- | value="838"| |Copy |- | value="839"| |* our Terms and Conditions apply |- | value="840"| | |- | value="841"| | |- | value="842"| | |- | value="843"| | |- | value="844"| | |- | value="845"| | |- | value="846"| | |- | value="847"| | |- | value="848"| | |- | value="849"| |Escape |- | value="850"| | |- | value="851"| | |- | value="852"| |Henry Stickmin |- | value="853"| | |- | value="854"| | |- | value="855"| |Mouse |- | value="856"| | |- | value="857"| | |- | value="858"| |Stickman |- | value="859"| | |- | value="860"| | |- | value="861"| | |- | value="862"| | |- | value="863"| | |- | value="864"| | |- | value="865"| | |- | value="866"| | You are trapped inside a small prison cell, and you have to escape not just your cell, but the whole prison! If you fail, death is awaiting you... Fleeing the Complex is an amazing stick figure escape game. The highly secured prison is guarded by some strong stick soldiers. You will have to make good and fast decisions to make it out alive. Good luck! |- | value="867"| | SHOW MORE Background Released in 2015, Fleeing the Complex is the 5th and (so far) last sequel in the Henry Stickmin adventure series. Like the earlier games (Breaking the Bank, Escaping the Prison, Stealing the Diamond and Infiltrating the Airship), the goal is to choose the right paths, tools and moves while you try break into or out of different places to escape - or cause - trouble. |- | value="868"| | |- | value="869"| |The entire game is based on quick-thinking, strategy, and decision-making. Along the way, you'll find help from the environment and even old or new friends. Each sequel is tied into the previous game (i.e. Escaping the Prison happens because of Henry's criminal actions in Breaking the Bank). |- | value="870"| |Not every choice you make will lead to a bad ending, but some lead to "fails" from the get-go. In Breaking the Bank, every choice will be a fail. This is probably to set Henry up for his next adventure as he tries to escape from prison. |- | value="871"| |The fact that you can't really predict which choice makes the most sense means Fleeing the Complex is just as unpredictable as the earlier games (except Breaking the Bank). |- | value="872"| | Release Date November 2015 |- | value="873"| | Developer Puffballs United made this game. |- | value="874"| | Platforms Web browser |- | value="875"| | Android |- | value="876"| | iOS Mobile Apps |- | value="877"| | Categorization |- | value="878"| |Adventure Games » Escape Games » Fleeing the Complex More Information About Fleeing the Complex This is a great escape games game that you can play here on CrazyGames directly in your browser, for free. The game is powered by Flash to work without trouble in modern browsers. Fleeing the Complex is available in your browser and as a downloadable game on your mobile device (iOS + Android). Puffballs United made Fleeing the Complex. Fleeing the Complex has been played 5,521,359 times and has been rated 9.6 out of 10 by 73,976 people. If you enjoy it, also try our other escape games or Easy Joe World and Escape from Creepy Forest : Zombie Horror.SHOW LESS ControlsHow to play Fleeing the Complex The controls are simple. You're presented with a decision on the screen, then you click on the option, action or tool you'd like to use. More Games In This Series |- | value="879"| | |- | value="881"| | |- | value="882"| | |- | value="883"| | |- | value="884"| | |- | value="885"| | |- | value="886"| |Stealing The Diamond |- | value="887"| | |- | value="888"| | |- | value="889"| | |- | value="890"| | |- | value="891"| | |- | value="892"| | |- | value="894"| | |- | value="895"| | |- | value="896"| | |- | value="897"| | |- | value="898"| | |- | value="899"| |Infiltrating the Airship |- | value="900"| | |- | value="901"| | |- | value="902"| | |- | value="903"| | |- | value="904"| | |- | value="905"| | |- | value="907"| | |- | value="908"| | |- | value="909"| | |- | value="910"| | |- | value="911"| | |- | value="912"| |Escaping The Prison |- | value="913"| | |- | value="914"| | |- | value="915"| | |- | value="916"| | |- | value="917"| | |- | value="918"| | |- | value="920"| | |- | value="921"| | |- | value="922"| | |- | value="923"| | |- | value="924"| | |- | value="925"| |Crossing the Pit |- | value="926"| | |- | value="927"| | |- | value="928"| | |- | value="929"| | |- | value="930"| | |- | value="931"| | |- | value="933"| | |- | value="934"| | |- | value="935"| | |- | value="936"| | |- | value="937"| | |- | value="938"| |Breaking the Bank |- | value="939"| | |- | value="940"| | |- | value="941"| | |- | value="942"| | |- | value="943"| | |- | value="944"| | |- | value="945"| | Walkthrough Video |- | value="946"| | |- | value="947"| | |- | value="948"| | |- | value="951"| | |- | value="952"| | |- | value="953"| | |- | value="954"| | |- | value="955"| | |- | value="956"| | |- | value="972"| | |- | value="973"| | |- | value="974"| | |- | value="975"| | |- | value="976"| | |- | value="977"| |Home | |- | value="978"| |About | |- | value="979"| |Developers | |- | value="980"| |Games for your Site | Jobs | Scholarship | Terms of Service | |- | value="981"| |Privacy | |- | value="982"| |Contact |- | value="983"| | |- | value="984"| |© Copyright 2013 - 2019 CrazyGames.com |- | value="985"| | |- | value="986"| |CrazyGames.com is an initiative of Maxflow BVBA, Lei 33/402, 3000 Leuven, Belgium.(VAT: BE 0550.758.377) |- | value="987"| | |- | value="988"| | |- | value="989"| | |- | value="990"| | |- | value="991"| | |- | value="992"| | |- | value="993"| | |- | value="994"| | |- | value="995"| | |- | value="996"| | |- | value="997"| | |- | value="998"| | |- | value="999"| | |- | value="1000"| | |- | value="1001"| | |- | value="1003"| | |- | value="1004"| | |- | value="1005"| | |- | value="1006"| | |- | value="1007"| | |- | value="1008"| |Madalin Stunt Cars 2 |- | value="1009"| | |- | value="1010"| |9.3 |- | value="1011"| | |- | value="1012"| | |- | value="1013"| | |- | value="1014"| | |- | value="1015"| | |- | value="1016"| | |- | value="1018"| | |- | value="1019"| | |- | value="1020"| | |- | value="1021"| | |- | value="1022"| | |- | value="1023"| |Riddle School 5 |- | value="1024"| | |- | value="1025"| |9.3 |- | value="1026"| | |- | value="1027"| | |- | value="1028"| | |- | value="1029"| | |- | value="1030"| | |- | value="1031"| | |- | value="1033"| | |- | value="1034"| | |- | value="1035"| | |- | value="1036"| | |- | value="1037"| | |- | value="1038"| |Riddle Transfer |- | value="1039"| | |- | value="1040"| |9.3 |- | value="1041"| | |- | value="1042"| | |- | value="1043"| | |- | value="1044"| | |- | value="1045"| | |- | value="1046"| | |- | value="1048"| | |- | value="1049"| | |- | value="1050"| | |- | value="1051"| | |- | value="1052"| | |- | value="1053"| |Riddle School 3 |- | value="1054"| | |- | value="1055"| |9.3 |- | value="1056"| | |- | value="1057"| | |- | value="1058"| | |- | value="1059"| | |- | value="1060"| | |- | value="1061"| | |- | value="1063"| | |- | value="1064"| | |- | value="1065"| | |- | value="1066"| | |- | value="1067"| | |- | value="1068"| |Riddle School |- | value="1069"| | |- | value="1070"| |9.1 |- | value="1071"| | |- | value="1072"| | |- | value="1073"| | |- | value="1074"| | |- | value="1075"| | |- | value="1076"| | |- | value="1078"| | |- | value="1079"| | |- | value="1080"| | |- | value="1081"| | |- | value="1082"| | |- | value="1083"| |House of Secrets 3D |- | value="1084"| | |- | value="1085"| |8.9 |- | value="1086"| | |- | value="1087"| | |- | value="1088"| | |- | value="1089"| | |- | value="1090"| | |- | value="1091"| | |- | value="1093"| | |- | value="1094"| | |- | value="1095"| | |- | value="1096"| | |- | value="1097"| | |- | value="1098"| |Riddle School 2 |- | value="1099"| | |- | value="1100"| |9.3 |- | value="1101"| | |- | value="1102"| | |- | value="1103"| | |- | value="1104"| | |- | value="1105"| | |- | value="1106"| | |- | value="1108"| | |- | value="1109"| | |- | value="1110"| | |- | value="1111"| | |- | value="1112"| | |- | value="1113"| |Shell Shockers |- | value="1114"| | |- | value="1115"| |9.3 |- | value="1116"| | |- | value="1117"| | |- | value="1118"| | |- | value="1119"| | |- | value="1120"| | |- | value="1121"| | |- | value="1123"| | |- | value="1124"| | |- | value="1125"| | |- | value="1126"| | |- | value="1127"| | |- | value="1128"| |Creepy Granny Scream: Scary Freddy |- | value="1129"| | |- | value="1130"| |9.0 |- | value="1131"| | |- | value="1132"| | |- | value="1133"| | |- | value="1134"| | |- | value="1135"| | |- | value="1136"| | |- | value="1138"| | |- | value="1139"| | |- | value="1140"| | |- | value="1141"| | |- | value="1142"| | |- | value="1143"| |Wheely 8 |- | value="1144"| | |- | value="1145"| |9.1 |- | value="1146"| | |- | value="1147"| | |- | value="1148"| | |- | value="1149"| | |- | value="1150"| | |- | value="1151"| | |- | value="1158"| | |- | value="1159"| | |- | value="1160"| | |- | value="1161"| | |- | value="1162"| | |- | value="1163"| | |- | value="1164"| | |- | value="1165"| | |- | value="1166"| | |- | value="1167"| | |- | value="1168"| | |- | value="1169"| | |- | value="1170"| | |- | value="1172"| | |- | value="1173"| | |- | value="1174"| | |- | value="1175"| | |- | value="1176"| | |- | value="1177"| |Stealing The Diamond |- | value="1178"| | |- | value="1179"| |9.4 |- | value="1180"| | |- | value="1181"| | |- | value="1182"| | |- | value="1183"| | |- | value="1184"| | |- | value="1185"| | |- | value="1187"| | |- | value="1188"| | |- | value="1189"| | |- | value="1190"| | |- | value="1191"| | |- | value="1192"| |Breaking the Bank |- | value="1193"| | |- | value="1194"| |8.5 |- | value="1195"| | |- | value="1196"| | |- | value="1197"| | |- | value="1198"| | |- | value="1199"| | |- | value="1200"| | |- | value="1202"| | |- | value="1203"| | |- | value="1204"| | |- | value="1205"| | |- | value="1206"| | |- | value="1207"| |Infiltrating the Airship |- | value="1208"| | |- | value="1209"| |9.5 |- | value="1210"| | |- | value="1211"| | |- | value="1212"| | |- | value="1213"| | |- | value="1214"| | |- | value="1215"| | |- | value="1217"| | |- | value="1218"| | |- | value="1219"| | |- | value="1220"| | |- | value="1221"| | |- | value="1222"| |Escaping The Prison |- | value="1223"| | |- | value="1224"| |9.3 |- | value="1225"| | |- | value="1226"| | |- | value="1227"| | |- | value="1228"| | |- | value="1229"| | |- | value="1230"| | |- | value="1232"| | |- | value="1233"| | |- | value="1234"| | |- | value="1235"| | |- | value="1236"| | |- | value="1237"| |Crossing the Pit |- | value="1238"| | |- | value="1239"| |3.3 |- | value="1240"| | |- | value="1241"| | |- | value="1242"| | |- | value="1243"| | |- | value="1244"| | |- | value="1245"| | |- | value="1247"| | |- | value="1248"| | |- | value="1249"| | |- | value="1250"| | |- | value="1251"| | |- | value="1252"| |Bullet Force |- | value="1253"| | |- | value="1254"| |9.2 |- | value="1255"| | |- | value="1256"| | |- | value="1257"| | |- | value="1258"| | |- | value="1259"| | |- | value="1260"| | |- | value="1262"| | |- | value="1263"| | |- | value="1264"| | |- | value="1265"| | |- | value="1266"| | |- | value="1267"| |Basketball Stars |- | value="1268"| | |- | value="1269"| |9.0 |- | value="1270"| | |- | value="1271"| | |- | value="1272"| | |- | value="1273"| | |- | value="1274"| | |- | value="1275"| | |- | value="1277"| | |- | value="1278"| | |- | value="1279"| | |- | value="1280"| | |- | value="1281"| | |- | value="1282"| |Vex 4 |- | value="1283"| | |- | value="1284"| |9.3 |- | value="1285"| | |- | value="1286"| | |- | value="1287"| | |- | value="1288"| | |- | value="1289"| | |- | value="1290"| | |- | value="1292"| | |- | value="1293"| | |- | value="1294"| | |- | value="1295"| | |- | value="1296"| | |- | value="1297"| |Krunker.io |- | value="1298"| | |- | value="1299"| |9.3 |- | value="1300"| | |- | value="1301"| | |- | value="1302"| | |- | value="1303"| | |- | value="1304"| | |- | value="1305"| | |- | value="1307"| | |- | value="1308"| | |- | value="1309"| | |- | value="1310"| | |- | value="1311"| | |- | value="1312"| |Slither.io |- | value="1313"| | |- | value="1314"| |8.9 |- | value="1315"| | |- | value="1316"| | |- | value="1317"| | |- | value="1318"| | |- | value="1319"| | |- | value="1320"| | |- | value="1337"| | |- | value="1338"| | |- | value="1339"| | |- | value="1340"| | |- | value="1341"| | |- | value="1346"| | |- | value="1347"| | |- | value="1355"| | |- | value="1373"| | |- | value="1374"| | |- | value="1375"| | |- | value="1376"| | |- | value="1377"| | |- | value="1378"| | |- | value="1379"| | |- | value="1380"| |Click 'Allow' to play Fleeing the Complex! |- | value="1381"| | |- | value="1382"| |Click 'Always allow' to play Fleeing the Complex! |- | value="1383"| | |- | value="1384"| |Some of the games on CrazyGames.com need Flash. You need to allow it above. |- | value="1385"| | |- | value="1386"| | |- | value="1387"| |Allow button not appearing? Click here » |- | value="1388"| | |- | value="1389"| | |- | value="1390"| | |- | value="1391"| | |- | value="1392"| | |- | value="1393"| |Flash is a multimedia platform used for browser games, videos, |- | value="1394"| |and other rich internet applications. |- | value="1395"| |Every game on CrazyGames is thoroughly tested and checked for viruses and |- | value="1396"| |other threats, following our strict content guidelines. |- | value="1397"| |This is why you can be absolutely sure that playing Flash games on CrazyGames is |- | value="1398"| |completely safe. |- | value="1399"| |If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to |- | value="1400"| |contact us. |- | value="1401"| | |- | value="1402"| |If the Allow button is not appearing, make sure to wait until loading the page is finished. |- | value="1403"| |If it's still not working, |- | value="1404"| |reach out and |- | value="1405"| |let us know |- | value="1406"| |which browser and which version of it you are using. |- | value="1407"| | |- | value="1408"| |CrazyGames |- | value="1409"| | |- | value="1410"| | |- | value="1411"| | |- | value="1412"| | |- | value="1986"| | |- | value="1987"| | |- | value="2169"| | |- | value="2170"| | |- | value="2190"| | |- | value="2230"| | |- | value="2231"| | |}